Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 18)
* The 18th season of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore ''premiered on September 21, 2016. The season introduced 1 new participant and seventeen returning veterans, keeping the roster at eighteen participants. Production In this season of Cube UHC, 18 players are scattered across a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking border. This season is in 1.7, free-for-all, and it is a hungerless season, so food is completely unnecessary. The twists this season are Disguises, where all usernames and skins are disguised, and CutClean, where ores and food are automatically smelted upon receiving the item. This season was organized by Graser10, and the intro sequence was created by FinsGraphics to the song "Electro - I.Y.F.F.E, Au5 & Auratic - Sweet Release." The series follows the same 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day. Episodes continue to be 20 minutes long, though some players may edit their episodes to be shorter. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 18)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Summary Early Game Once more, this season didn't start or end well for PrivateFearless, as he and TYBZI spotted each other in late episode 1 in each other's cave. And of course there's no room in this cave for two, leading to the death of PrivateFearless to TYBZI. Following the events of the duel comes the first PVE death where MrMitch361 is blown up by a creeper. Mid Game Even though it is looking good for Poke this season, who is getting stacked, a careless mistake of crafting near to a ravine made Poke pay the cost of death when a ceeper sneaks up on him and blows him into the ravine. Later in Episode 3, iiFNaTiK's debut kill is made against Hbomb. In Episode 4, Curtis was slain by Fin and HyperCraft goes down as well to iiFNaTiK. iiFNaTiK is now on a rampage as he trades bow shots with Grapeapplesauce, however; is cut short and is forced to run. After leading Grape into a forest into the prefect position to gapple, Grape is taken out. Late Game Continuing into late Episode 4 Dfield emerges from the mines and starts to kill, 8BitHomo his first victim and kill of the season. Overwelmed by this previous kill, iiFNaTiK questions how he managed to kill that person, before seeing HeyimBee typing in the chat about giving away her coords and she is low. Wondering if this is a trap, at the same time thirsty for blood he tries to find Bee but is unable to get to her in time before Bee accidently kills herself by suffocating in a wall while trying to ride a boat. At this point in time, Kiingtong and Creeperfarts now want some action, Kiingtong running into Dfield first off. Will runs from Dfield towards a small fort of cobblestone built none other than Creeperfarts who is hiding behind. Creeps tries to get the clean up as Will runs right pass him running away from Dfield. Howver Creeps is unable to get the clean up due to Will's Fire Aspect sword, Creeps' instincts telling him to water bucket leaving Will on 2 hearts with no regen. Will gets away and Creeperfarts runs as Dfield and iiFNaTiK shoot him down. This leaves just Dfield and his brother, iiFNaTiK on the field, who get immersed in a duel. Finale Episode 5 kicks off in the fight between the two brothers, which sends iiFNaTiK into retreat. Unfortunately for Graser10, Dfield, wanting to have killed iiFNaTiK slays Graser instead. Due to it being disguise, iiFNaTiK comes back, not knowing it is the same guy from before and is hoping to get the clean up, is ended right there. Dfield eventually finds Creeperfarts again who still is in full unenchanted iron and both Mark and Ant know that Ant has no chance, Creeperfarts accepting his death. Meanwhile Will is skybasing, a tradtion used last time way back in Season 9 by Straub, where a group of players assmeble below trying to get up. Tybzi is ended by Dfield whilst Fin tracks down Jwingwangwong who is trying to craft a fishing rod to benefit 1.7, however, not knowing the crafting recipe and stuck in the middle of the forest, doesn't see Fin and is slain. Kiingtong now cannot stand the massacre that is happening around him whilst he camps in his little skybase therefore he decides to MLG water bucket down and unfortunately, doesn't make it. The Top 3, FinGames, Dfield and Noboom, who are now if not already approaching towards the middle, get ready to fight for the title. Unfortunately for Fin who is first there was unaware of Dfield aquiring a Fire Aspect sword from Will's death, slays Fin. Now it is the final fight between Dfield and Noboom who is seeking a true win as he doesn't feel like the win in Season 14 was what he deserved because it didn't live that. Dfield on the other hand's thoughts at the time are that who he is fighting is Ant or Grape however it is Noboom. Although the fight was close, Dfield came out victorious for Season 18 of the Cube UHC. Deaths Kills Trivia * Cube UHC Season 18 was mentioned by TYBZI in one of his Q&A videos. It can be assumed that from knowledge given, the UHC can occur anytime in early September, but no later than October. 1 * StrauberryJam was unable to compete being unavailable at the time the season was recorded * As stated in several people's UHC this season was recorded on the 8th of September. * Huahwi is still at the 'Sun'. * This is the first even-numbered season to be free-for-all, not including Season 16 which eventually ended up in teaming due to a twist. * The order of the items in the intro this season are as follows: Apple, iron axe, iron pickaxe, diamond sword, gold ingots, iron ingots, another iron pickaxe, and diamond. * Curtis's episode 2 was corrupted, as stated on his Twitter, therefore he wasn't able to release his perspective of episode 2. * Both IIFNaTiK and Dfield felt bad for a chicken who died in the crossfire when the two clashed. * Kiingtong brought back a tradition that hadn't been used since [[Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9)|'season 9']] by StrauberryJam, skybasing. * This is Dfield's 2nd win, but also his 2nd best played season, as he got 11 kills in [[Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11)|'season 11']], and 7 this season. * This is the first season since Season 12 where Grape hasn't been placed in the Top 10. * Gallery S18 - 8Bit Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Bee Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Creeper Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Curt Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Dfield Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Fin Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Fnatik Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Grape Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Graser Thumbnail.jpg S18 - HBomb Thumbnail.jpg S18 - JWong Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Kiingtong Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Mitch Thumbnail.jpg S18 - NoBoom Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Poke Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Private Thumbnail.jpg S18 - TYBZI Thumbnail.jpg Category:Cube UHC